My Boyfriend's a Stripper
by Slash-MangaLover
Summary: Draco got the best birthday present ever! 1 porn star boyfriend, 1 hooker boyfriend, and the stripper boyfriend that started it all.D/H/F/G


A/N: This popped in my head when I was listening to strip by Chris Brown. Don't kill me once you find out the boy's jobs. There is a reason that this story has that name and summery. Oh and there was no Voldemort and no war.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly, but I do own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Are you sure about this Blaise?" Draco asked his best friend on the phone.

"Yes! I've been in muggle London since we left school, and you've been here for what, a few months?" Blaise reassured him. They graduated from Hogwarts 4 years ago and haven't seen each other in person for that long.

"Blaise, I don't know."

"Oh, come on we haven't seen each other in ages and it's your 22nd birthday. And who are you to back away from a party?" Blaise did have a point. Back in Hogwarts Draco was known as the party boy, and when ever there was a party Draco was there.

"But are you sure about this club?"

"Didn't you say you where gay?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then we're going to that club. I've been there lots of times and I herd that they have strippers now."

"Strippers?"

"Yup, the whole thing to, they take you in to the back rooms, but in this club you can touch them. What do you say?"

"Well… ok."

"YES! I'll see you next week then?"

"Ok."

"DRACO MALFOY'S BIRTHDAY BASH!"

"Ya, your crazy aren't you Blaise?"

"Oh shut up! Bye."

"Bye." Draco hung up the phone, got up off the couch, and walked to the kitchen. As soon as he was going to take a bite of his sandwich that he made, his IPhone 4s started to vibrate and sang 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence.

"Hello Pansy." Draco said answering his cell phone.

"So we're going to that club?"

"Which club?"

"Blaise just texted me."

"Oh that club."

"Oh come on Draco, get happy it's your birthday!"

"Alright alright, I'll be happy."

"Good, well I gotta go, see you next week!"

"Bye." Draco hung up and started to eat his sandwich.

"I hope it will be a good party." Draco said to himself.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

* * *

"Everyone front and center!" A man in his mid 30's said to a group of 15 boys and 4 girls.

"Next week there will be a party and their renting out the club and I need my best boys, which means, Silver Star, Golden Coin, Jake, and Leo your four will be center stage."

"Yes Max." all 4 boys said.

"You all may go home, see you on Monday." Everyone left and went to their cars.

"Hey Leo, you want to go get some pizza, it's pizza Friday." A boy with golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes said.

"No thanks Golden Coin."

"Alright, bye." Leo got in his Honda Accord 2012 convertible and drove to the other side of town. He drove down an ally way and found a boy with skinny jeans and pink hair with no shirt.

"Hey Pinky Pie!" Leo yelled.

"Sup Leo."

"Where's Fire Sparks?"

"Here he comes now." Leo saw Fire Sparks get out of another car and walked towards him.

"Get in Fire." Leo said to his friend who as wearing a leather vest and leather pants. Fire Sparks got in the car and waved to his friend Pinky Pie before Leo drove away. They went to a slightly less populated part of the city and drove up to a tall building with no title, and no numbers. Leo went inside leaving Fire Sparks in the car.

"Hello Ashley." Leo said to a girl that looked as if she was 23 with curly brown hair and big baby blue eyes behind a desk. She reminded him of one of his old friends, but that old friend didn't have blue eyes.

"Hello Leo, looking for Firecracker?" She asked giving him a smile.

"Yes, he here?"

"I think he just finished." Ashley picked up the phone that was sitting on the desk and called a room and asked for Firecracker. He came out a door to Leo's left moments later with his hair all messed up and a couple of lose buttons on his cotton blue shirt.

When they got back to the car Leo, Fire Sparks, and Firecracker drove to Leo's house. When they got inside they all sat on the couch.

"How was your day Leo?" Both Firecracker and Fire Sparks said together.

"Fred, George stop it." Leo or Harry said.

"Sorry Harry." Firecracker of Fred said.

"Ya, sorry Harry." Fire Sparks or George said. After school all three of them went down hill.

Harry was first and he became a stripper by the name of Leo, short for Leo the Lion. Fred and George where next. Fred became a porn star by the name of Firecracker and George became a hooker by the name of Fire Sparks. They've been putting all their money together for bills and food.

All three of them where very good t their jobs believe it or not. They tried to go back home and both the Weasleys and the Potters were happy to bring their boys back home, but they couldn't take them back, not yet they said.

"Well today's Friday so it's pizza day." Harry said standing up. The twins nodded.

"Oh and Fred."

"Ya?"

"You still have some cum on your cheek." Harry said starting to laugh. Fred sat there touching his left cheek first to check it first and found it. He practically ran to the bathroom.

"Haha, Fred has cum on his cheek!" George teased.

"Haha, so do you." Harry said smiling at George. George did the same thing his brother did and Harry just stood there laughing.


End file.
